Root Sports
=Root Sports= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Root Sports is the collective name for a group of regional sports networks owned by DirecTV Sports Networks, affiliated with the overall Fox Sports Net system. While previously operating under FSN branding, they re-launched under the Root Sports name on April 1, 2011, coinciding with the start of the MLB regular season. Collectively, the Root Sports channels serve 8.3 million cable/satellite subscribers in 18 states.[1] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Root_Sports&action=edit&section=1 editHistory Liberty Media originally acquired FSN's Pittsburgh, Northwest, and Rocky Mountain/Utah operations as part of a 2008 deal with News Corporation, who exchanged the networks, $550 million, and their controlling interest in The DirecTV Group for a 16.3% share of News Corp. that had been owned by Liberty.[2] The Liberty Entertainment division (who owned the networks) was spun off and merged with The DirecTV Group in November 2009,[3] followed by the networks becoming a part of a new division, DirecTV Sports Networks.[4] In December 2010, DirecTV announced that it would be re-branding its FSN affiliates in 2011 under the new name Root Sports. The new brand was created to emphasize connections between the network and fans who passionately support (or "root" for) their local teams. The networks will, according to DirecTV Sports Networks President/CEO Mark Shuken, have a "mindset" that "enables us to go from simply covering teams and games to providing an immersive experience as a fan and for the fan."[1] The name also gives the channels their own unique brand, signifying independence from the Fox Sports Net system (although programming partnerships with FSN are still in place).[5][6] The Root Sports brand was phased in on the networks during the first quarter of 2011, and officially replaced the channels' Fox Sports Net branding (FSN Pittsburgh, FSN Northwest, FSN Rocky Mountain, FSN Utah) on April 1, 2011, to coincide with opening weekend of the Major League Baseball season, as Root Sports holds broadcast rights for the MLB teams in their respective regions.[1] The Dan Patrick Show''launched Root Sports at 9 a.m. EST on April 1, 2011. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Root_Sports&action=edit&section=2 editNetworks The Root Sports group consists of four FSN affiliated sports networks: *Root Sports Pittsburgh, all Pennsylvania except the Philadelphia market, most of West Virginia, far Western Maryland and parts of Eastern Ohio. *Root Sports Northwest, serving the Pacific Northwest, covers primarily teams from Washington and Oregon. *Root Sports Rocky Mountain, serving Denver, and the Rocky Mountains. *Root Sports Utah, serving Utah http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Root_Sports&action=edit&section=3 editRoot Sports Theme Music The Root Sports Theme Music was composed by Dylan Berry and Noah Lifschey of Levels Music Group. It is notable for its use of on sight live organic elements including stadium bleachers, stomping crowds, chanting, shouts and other live stadium elements used to create the "from the crowd" brand. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Root_Sports&action=edit&section=4 editReferences #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Root_Sports#cite_ref-BConRootSports_0-0 'a'] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Root_Sports#cite_ref-BConRootSports_0-1 'b'] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Root_Sports#cite_ref-BConRootSports_0-2 'c'] "Root Sports to Launch April 1," from ''Broadcasting & Cable, 3/31/2011 #'^' Hearn, Ted (2008-02-25). "Liberty Media Completes DirecTV Buyout". Multichannel News. Retrieved 6 May 2009. #'^' Tim Mullaney and Kelly Riddell (May 4, 2009). "DirecTV Group to Combine With Liberty Entertainment". Bloomberg News. #'^' Liberty Sports Rebrands As DirecTV Sports Networks - Liberty Transaction Triggers New Name For Group FSN NW, Pittsburgh, Rocky Mountain Multichannel News November 20, 2009 #'^' Press Release on renaming of 'Root Sports' via penguins.nhl.com, 12/17/2010 #'^' "'Root Sports' new name for sports networks". Denver Business Journal. December 17, 2010. Retrieved 5 February 2011. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Root_Sports&action=edit&section=5 editExternal links *Root Sports *Root Sports on Facebook View page ratingsRate this pageWhat's this? Trustworthy Objective Complete Well-written I am highly knowledgeable about this topic (optional) Submit ratings Categories: *Sports television networks in the United States *Log in / create account *Article *Discussion *Read *Edit *View history *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact Wikipedia Toolbox Print/export *This page was last modified on 14 November 2011 at 01:55. *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. See Terms of use for details. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. *Contact us